An embroidery machine may be used to apply one or more layers of material on top of a base or host material. An embroidery technique that may be employed by such machines to apply layers of material is commonly known as “appliqué.” In its broadest sense, an appliqué is a smaller ornament or device applied to another surface. Embroidery machines may be computerized and may utilize computer numerical control (“CNC”) to achieve a desired appliqué.
When applying an appliqué via a computerized embroidery process, excess appliqué material must be cut away either before or after application of the stitching. Further, current appliqué techniques cannot be utilized to decorate pre-constructed items such as headwear or caps, which have varying surfaces.
A need exists for a technique that eliminates or reduce the cutting of excess material during the appliqué process to make the process more efficient and less costly. Further, a need exists for further flexibility to decorate more types of fully constructed apparel and accessory items. The following technique may solve one or more of these problems.